


A Flop built for Two

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, and of course some hand porn, bed sharing, could probably be rated teen but I’m a fuckin wimp, set during City on the Edge of Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Jim and Spock have to share a bed in their 1930s flop. Temporary awkwardness and a confession ensues





	A Flop built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> it’s lame but I don’t care. It’s not the best fic I’ve written but I don’t care. We’re being self indulgent these days folks.  
If you enjoy let me know and I’ll put out more bullshit like this

It had been a fairly easy decision to make. Spock used the other bed as a work station. He required less sleep than Jim. Not to mention the fact that the flop they were staying in didn’t have any heat regulation, just an old wood burning stove. It was only logical that they decided to share that little bed tucked away in the corner of the room. 

But despite the logic of their solution, Jim was still…a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He couldn’t help the racing of his heart as Spock slipped into bed beside him. They couldn’t help but touch each other in the small bed. Jim had no problem sharing the bed. He had no problem sharing close quarters with someone, but this wasn’t just someone. This was _Spock_. His Vulcan first officer who had begun to trust him as a good friend. The friend that Jim had developed a slight crush on. 

It didn’t help that they were so close. Jim couldn’t help but let out a small breath as cold hands brushed over his skin. 

”Apologies, Captain.” Spock responded, voice low, on the off chance that Jim was asleep. 

Jim rolled over to face him, almost immediately regretting it as they were almost nose to nose. “Spock,” He said in a similarly soft voice. “We’re in bed together. You don’t have to call me Captain.” 

”What would you have me call you, Captain?” Jim couldn’t see him very well in the dim light of the stove, but he swore there was amusement in that voice. 

”Jim.” He answered. Spock didn’t speak for a moment. “Your hands are freezing.” 

”It is much colder here than I am accustomed to.” Spock said after a moment of hesitation. “Vulcan is-“ 

”A desert planet.” Jim finished. He would’ve nodded his head, if he didn’t believe it would make them bump their heads. “Let me see your hands.” He said softly. 

”I do not-“ 

”Spock.” Even in the dim light, Spock could see warmth and care radiate from Jim’s eyes. “Let me help.” Spock hesitantly brought his hands up. 

Jim cupped the hands in his, bringing them up to his face. He blew heavy breaths on the hands, squeezing and rubbing them between his own.

As Spock’s hands began to warm, so did his face. Blood rushed to the tips of his ears as well as an area that was much more conspicuous in their close quarters. “Captain…I appreciate the gesture, but-“ 

”Spock.” Jim said warningly with a raised brow. “We don’t know how long we’re gonna be here. I wanna help if I can.” He squeezed Spock’s hands in a way he hoped was comforting. 

“Jim, Vulcan hands are an erogenous zone.” Spock said quickly, not daring to breath through the sentence. 

Jim immediately let go, moving as far back as he could before his back hit the wall. He was still only a breath away from Spock. He swallowed. “I’m…I’m so sorry, Spock.” He said, careful to avoid any contact between himself and Spock. “I didn’t know but I should’ve been more considerate.” 

”You were only trying to assist me.” Spock defended him. “I should have been more insistent on refusing.” He said slowly. “And even then I should have better control over…” He cleared his throat, eyes falling shut to avoid Jim’s gaze. “Myself.” 

Jim caught his meaning, his face flushing bright red as the rest of his body suddenly became more interested in this conversation. He shifted, pressing his back further into the wall, but it was no good, he couldn’t really move away from Spock. “I’m really sorry.” Jim mumbled, his eyes falling shut in embarrassment. 

“I have often had a difficult time doing as I should when it comes to you, Jim.” Spock said softly, rolling onto his back. 

Jim let his eyes fall shut as he tried to roll onto his back. After a moment he spoke again. “I can’t believe the first time you call me Jim is when we’re in bed together and I just accidentally molested you.” 

“Jim,” Spock said softly. 

”Yeah, Spock?” Jim rubbed his face. 

“I have a difficult time controlling myself around you.” Spock said, turning his head to look at Jim. 

”I don’t scare you, do I, Mister Spock?” Jim asked with a sigh. 

”No.” Spock responded, voice almost sounding remorseful.

”Spock.” Jim swallowed. “Do you understand how that sounds to me?” 

“No, I do not.” 

“It sounds like you’re saying you’re attracted to me or something.” Jim mumbled. 

”I am.” 

Jim sucked in a breath. “You didn’t just say that. You can’t just drop that sort of bombshell on me!” He huffed, rolling over onto his side to face Spock once more. “Did you just say you’re attracted to me?”

“You are an attractive man.” Spock responded hesitantly. 

”Like…romantically? Sexually?” Jim was certain his face was red. 

”That is what is normally meant when someone expresses attraction.” Spock said obtusely. 

“Spock…” Jim let out a shaky breath. “You can’t just spring something like that on me when we’re in bed together.” 

”I am sorry, Captain.” 

Jim cupped Spock’s face in his hands. “Don’t call me Captain.” He leaned in and kissed Spock softly. 

Spock froze for a moment, in shock at the sudden turn of events. Jim pulled away, watching him in the dim light. “What would you have me call you?” He asked, slowly. Jim smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. 


End file.
